danmaku_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
New Buddhism
There is nothing more dangerous then an idea. This is exactly what makes the idea of Incident Teams so effective and powerful. However, not every idea is a good idea. Religion has arguably been the most destructive idea to have been formed by humans since their rise, leading to more wars fought then anything else. New Buddhism is no exception. Religious Basis For a religion, Buddhism was one of the more peaceful ones. Indeed, there were no wrathful gods instructing their followers to convert non-believers, or else. It used to be mostly about the self, self reflection, attaining peace with the universe yada yada. If you were a nice enough person in life, you'd be rewarded with a better life next time, perhaps even attaining enlightenment and ascending to godhood. With the rise of youkai, however, things quickly changed. Youkai were, at first, viewed as gods, sent down to salvage what was left of the humans living around the country. Naturally, it wasn't long for some bat-shit crazy to put two and two together and try to shoehorn it into their religion of choice. If youkai were better then humans, then surely they were closer to enlightenment then the lowly humans were. Thus, New Buddhism. What was once a religion about soul searching and karma is now focused around fanatical worship of youkai. The cult has subverted the basics of the core religion it was based on, using the teachings instead as a means to brainwash others into joining into following their mindset and devoting their lives to serving youkai (who are all too happy to make a profit off of it). Notable Freaks Byakuren Hijiri High Priest. Human. Some kind of magic user, suspected to be using it to brainwash people. Also completely insane, but you'd have to be to lead a religion like this. The attached file isn't a joke, meeting her in a straitjacket isn't out of the ordinary. Shou Toramaru Youkai "Saint". A tiger youkai. Being a youkai, she is, of course, worshiped by the whole lot, and claims to be the "Holiest Youkai in Gensokyo". It's not clear if she really is this egotistical or if she's just taking advantage of the temple. What is clear is that the power has gone to her head, and she's just as crazy now as the rest of them. Nazrin Youkai. Disciple. One of Shou's underlings. Perhaps one of the most sociable cultists, it's clear she's more or less just taking advantage of the free adoration and easy life, and not really as fanatical about the whole thing. For Incident Breakers or anyone else willing to forward some Kai, a valuable source of insider information on the cult or anything else they're interested in. Murasa Minimitsu Cultist. Human. Crazy. In charge of security at the temple, both in REAL space and with mechanized defenses. Ichrin Kumoi Cultist. Youkai. Crazy. Big muscle of the cult, one of the many you don't want to be anywhere close to, but especially because of how tough she is. Dangerous martial artist. Assets Temple of New Buddhism Main temple, though there are a few satellite temples scattered around the city, and likely where anyone important will be. Being one of the few religious structures in the city, it definitely stands out. Yamabiko Traditional Tea Shop Business with notable support from the Temple. Popular meeting place for cultists and anyone else who wants a quiet room. Owned by youkai cultist Kyouko Kasodani. Category:Shadow Project East Category:SPE Hazard